Gargoyle Girl
Gargoyle Girl is a gargoyle monster that appears in Chapter 3. Disguised as a statue, she serves as the gatekeeper at Navel of the World, preventing intruders from accessing the Heaven's Gate that supposedly leads to Heaven. As soon as she catches an intruder to rape, she’ll petrify him to form a new statue together. She originally served as Alice II (Second)'s right-hand and was ordered to spy on enemies emerging from the gate, but after years of boredom Black Alice convinced her to join Ilias's side. Monsterpedia Entry "A monster stone statue, located in the "Navel of the World". She was originally a spy keeping watch on the Gate during the Sacred Monster Wars. But after two thousand years she became bored and lost interest, and instead switched sides to guard the gate. As she was the second in command under the second Monster Lord, her power is equivalent to a current Queen class. In truth, she doesn't care about either side or the war going on. She's just looking for things to amuse and occupy her during her eternal vigil. If you fall victim to her, she will turn you into stone with her, and continue to toy with you for several thousand years." Attacks Eye of Submission: Triggers surrender status. Requires Gargoyle Girl in her petrified status. Requires Sylph to avoid. *Eye of Confusion: Triggers confusion status. Requires Gargoyle Girl in her petrified status. Requires Sylph to avoid. *Petrification Release: Releases Gargoyle Girl from her petrification state. Gargoyle Blowjob: Normal attack. Gargoyle Paizuri: Normal attack Gargoyle Bosom: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Completely petrifies Luka if not escaped within three turns, resulting a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Gnome to escape. If escaped, Gargoyle Girl becomes petrified. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This is a hefty fight due to her two clinchers: first is her Gargoyle Bosom which renders Luka completely helpless if he does not use Gnome to escape it within three turns; second is her petrification status which occurs after Luka manages to escape her Gargoyle Bosom, resulting either in Eye of Submission or Eye of Confusion and requires Sylph to avoid. Eventually her petrification will wear off, repeating the process, but if Luka can follow through to the letter, there should be no problem fighting her. If Luka loses, he is forced to submit to her breasts. Afterwards, the two are joined in petrification, aside from his penis and her breasts, resulting in an endless breast rape. Evaluation "She has been watching the gate for centuries. She must be quite bored. But now she has you as a toy to pass the time with. You're such a nice guy. The Gargoyle is a powerful enemy who charges up her attack patterns. In her normal state, Gnome is required to break free of her restraint. When she goes back into her statue form, summon Sylph to avoid her status effect inducing skills. When she is in her statue state, you can continue attacking her. Don't be worried about some sort of counter. Now go, oh brave Luka. End the endless shift of that Gate Guard." Trivia *Gargoyle Girl is one of three monsters who can inflict Confusion status, the others being Iron Maiden and Walraune. *Gargoyle Girl is one of four monsters who can inflict Surrender status, Gallery zzzzzzzzzz.png|Gargoyle Girl Dormant wakeywakey.png|Gargoyle Girl spots an intruder timetoplay.png Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Navel of the World Category:Loli